creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Switch
Basic Information The Industrial Switch is a craftable activation device that can be used with many activatable objects to activate or deactivate them. Industrial Switches operate exactly like common Switches and are machines that belong to the Wiring System in Creativerse. The Industrial Switch can be crafted from a Store-exclusive crafting recipe and looks like a rather modern wall switch made of rusty iron in a red-brownish frame with a green button-like indicator field and a dark red-brown iron-like flip switch in the middle. Only the small green indicator panel of the Industrial Switch glows when being activated and then can be seen even in the dark from far away. An Industrial Switch is a sender with one output connection indicated by the Send Hotspot ' that can be wired to activatable wireable objects like Doors Wicket Gates, Lamps, Candles, Beacons, Fans (including Industrial Fans that cannot be passed through by player characters), Block Phasers, Mob Spawners, Loot Spawners, LEDs (also Galactic LEDs and Industrial LEDs), Campfires, Fire Pits and Iron Fire Pits, Trap Doors, Corrupt Obelisks, Snow Blowers, Gingerbread Chimneys, Industrial Bellows, Industrial Chimneys and others like that. These objects can then be opened/closed, switched on/off, activated/deactivated by using the Industrial Switch/es from a distance, even in opposite corners of the same game world. Wiring can only be done while having an [[Wiring Tool|'Wiring Tool]]' equipped'. Only then you will be able to see the "Send" Hotspot when pointing your cursor at the Industrial Switch. With your Wiring Tool in hand, you can click on this "Send" Hotspot and then connect the blue wire to the "Receive" Hotspot of an activation device. Optionally, operating gates can be wired in between, like Logic Gates, Flip-Flop Gates, Delay Gates, Inverter Gates and/or Number Comparison Gates. This enables players to lock activatable objects so that they can only activated/deactivated by certain codes that can be shared with specific players, or to create puzzles, to use timers, frequences and much more. For this, you'll have to connect the "Send" Hotspot of Industrial Switches to the "Receive" Hotspot of any operating gate/s that you can also link together to create Machines. Alternatively, you can use code words in the "Sends" and "Receives" arrays for connection purposes to connect Industrial Switches to activatable wireable objects and/or operating gates. Industrial Switches do not have a "reset" option, unlike Pressure Plates and Number Pads. Switches can be activated/deactivated by all players by default including visitors, no matter the permission settings of the Switches, even on player claims and within Adventures. This applies to all Switches, including Medieval Switches, Industrial Levers and Galactic Terminals. Disabling the option "can interact" will lock an Industrial Switch so it cannot be used even by its owner unless the option is activated again by using an Wiring Tool. Industrial Switches are smaller than a full block in size, and similar to torches they do not prevent Creatures nor player characters from sharing the same block-sized space that they occupy. How to obtain This activation device is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was introduced with update R44 in June 2017. This bundle includes 20 already crafted Industrial Switches that can be claimed on one game world of your choice together with its crafting recipe, plus 25 more industrial / Steampunk themed crafting recipes and stacks of items. Industrial Switches as crafted objects are also included in the Industrial Pack and in building kits that you can buy for any Blueprint that includes Industrial Switches since they are placeable, but none of these item packs will provide you with the crafting recipe for this activation device. Industrial Switches cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Industrial Switches from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this "machine" to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft After buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store, to craft 4 Industrial Switches at a time, you'll need: * 2 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor (Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or the Ore can be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks in darkness) * 2 pieces of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures, mainly from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, more rarely from Night Leafies, BossHogs or Night Twiggies * 2 (blocks of) Magnetite mined from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped, or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas How to use Industrial Switches have to be placed into the game world to be used. Then they can be toggled on or off by directly activating them. For activation, use "f" as the default key or click your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at the Industrial Switch you want to activate. However, of course Industrial Switches have to be wired to activatable objects to actually have an effect when being activated or deactivated. You can fully rotate Industrial Switches into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Any Switch can output either a "true"-signal when it is switched/turned on (="true"), or a "false"-signal when it is switched/turned off (="false"). If Industrial Switches are switched "on", their "true" signal will activate the receiving object/s - a Door will open, a Lamp, Fan or Beacon will be turned on, etc. By turning off the Industrial Switch, the "false" signal will then deactivate the receiving object/s - a Door will close, a Lamp, Fan or Beacon will be turned off, etc. If objects are already activated/open/switched on, but the Industrial Switch is deactivated and can only be switched on ("true" signal), then the already opened doors, activated fans, shining lamps etc. will not react. So you will have to use the Industrial Switch another time to actually switch it off again; because only if the Industrial Switch is turned off ("false" signal), the objects will be deactivated/closed/turned off. This general rule can be influenced with operating gates though. A minimum permission rank can be defined for Industrial Switches, but please note that everyone can still activate/deactivate Industrial Switches no matter their permission rank. Players have to match or outrank the permission rank of the Industrial Switch in order to take this activation device or change its settings though. Industrial Switches can be picked up by you without the need to equip any Power Cells if you match or outrank the permission level of the object that has been defined by its owner. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. How to wire Industrial Switches To wire Industrial Switches, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Industrial Switches that you have placed into the world. Their "Send" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Receive" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Industrial Switches if you wish to type a code word into the "Sending" array that you should then also use in the "Receiving" array of the activatable wireable objects and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of operating gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an Industrial Switch to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of the activatable wireable object/s. You can change the settings of any operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the prerequisited number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Industrial Switches cannot receive any signals from other activation devices. Interface (Menu) To open the Industrial Switch interface window, you will have equip an Wiring Tool and then press the key "n" (as the default key) while pointing at the Industrial Switch in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Industrial Switch to any another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings of the Industrial Switch so that only players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission level can take the Industrial Switch. Industrial Switches can be activated by anyone though without regard to their permission rank, even if they are mere "Visitors"! * toggle manual interaction - the Industrial Switch can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button. Then any player, including you as the owner of the Industrial Switch, will not be able to use the Industrial Switch directly, but only after unlocking it again, which requires the minimum permission level for players that you can define for this Industrial Switch by using the padlock icon * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the output array ("Sends") here, and then write that same code word into the input array ("Receives") of an activatable wireable object that can even be placed far away Category:Crafted Category:Machines Category:Premium Category:Store Category:Industrial Category:Activation Devices